


I'm Majorly Simping for Pete White and That's All I Can Really Say About This Story

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, F/M, I am a SIMP for this man, Instapot Mac n Cheese, Let Pete nap on da tiddy, Modern AU, Recipe included, he make me go uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Being an inventor can be a pain, especially if your business partner is a college friend who tends to not agree with your ideas. But that’s why having a girlfriend is amazing. You can rant to her, she’ll make you food to make you feel better, and most importantly:You can nap on her tiddy.
Relationships: Pete White/Reader
Kudos: 8





	I'm Majorly Simping for Pete White and That's All I Can Really Say About This Story

**Author's Note:**

> Pete is so goddamn cute I can’t take it. My simpage for him went from 0-100 really quick, and I thank a discord friend for that.

The life of Pete White is pretty simple; he wakes up, goes to work, occasionally comes home with take out, and spends as much time with his girlfriend as he can. It’s an easy way to live, but he would have it no other way.

Especially on rougher days.

On this particular one, Pete came home early due to getting in a fight with his business partner and college friend, Billy Quizboy. When he came home, he slammed the door to the garage harshly as he angrily mumbled to himself.

“Honey, is that you?” (Y/n)’s voice called from upstairs, her voice filled with worry.

“Yeah. Billy and I aren’t agreeing on anything today, so I decided to come home.”

Quick footsteps followed his sentence as his smaller girlfriend ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Relax on the couch. I’ll make you some Mac ‘n’ Cheese.”

Pete thanked her with a tired sigh, moving over to the soft couch. He removed his shoes before splaying himself over the gray cushions, trying to focus on anything but what happened earlier. (Y/n) came back after setting up the Instapot and asked him to move around so she could sit with him. He complied, and gave a grateful smile as she motioned for him to rest his head between her breasts.

“If you’re okay with it, can you tell me about what happened today?”

Pete groaned, but agreed to tell her. As he ranted to her, she got up every once in a while to work on the food, then would come back, allowing him to talk as much as he needed to while they waited for the food to cool down.

He soon got everything out of his system and got up to serve up their food. When he came back to the couch, he got back into position after giving (Y/n) her bowl of orgasm-worthy cheesy noodles. They continued to talk about random things until they were full, leaving their dirty dishes on the coffee table so they could relax and cuddle with each other.

“Thank you for being such a wonderful girlfriend, (Y/n).”

“Thank _you_ for being such an amazing and cute boyfriend, Pete.” She placed a kiss onto his forehead. He turned around to place his own upon her lips, then settled his face back down between her breasts.

“God, I love you.” Pete chuckled, placing light kisses on (Y/n)’s chest through her clothing. She giggled at the feeling and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her.

These small motions of affection continued until they fell asleep together peacefully in the warmth and softness of one another, you against the couch and Pete’s head held snugly on your pillowy boobs.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Instapot mac n cheese recipe bc it fucking slaps ](https://www.delish.com/cooking/recipe-ideas/recipes/a57660/instant-pot-mac-cheese-recipe/)


End file.
